Throw Caution
by Esacko
Summary: Post HPandOOP Pre HPandHBP, What happens when Hermoine starts to have lapses in her days? Can she pin point her problem befor someone else does? will she be able to undo what she's already done? Can the all famous dumbledor really help her or is she alon
1. Torture

Wormtail slowly dragged the unconscious girl up the stairs, it was a slow process but his lord had demanded her. Wormtail was nursing quite a few small bruises from the girl he had subdued. She was a quick thinker and a fast one with a wand, no wonder the Dark lord wanted her. After dragging her across the long hallway he made his way into a small room. A single chair and hearthrug faced a gently burning fire. A hooded figure stood in front of the fire, his long, white hands clasped on the mantel. "Ah, Wormtail…. Took you long enough" the man said in an abnormally high pitched voice, he turned in time to see his servant shudder. He looked at the girl at wormtail's feet, and then he looked to Wormtail. "She struggled." He said, not at all meaning it as a question, Wormtail shuddered again, "y…yes m'lord." He said with another shake. Voldermort laughed. He bent down next to the girl and lifted her into a sitting position; she was rather beautiful for a nasty little mudblood. He pointed his wand at her and muttered "Restrictos" Thick black ropes snaked out of Voldermort's wand and up the girl, binding her arms down the length of her upper body. He looked pleased and then muttered the counter curse for his sleeping charm, she awoke with a start and upon seeing the cloaked man there, taking him for another death eater, she screamed and kicked him the face, Wormtail drew in an audible breath. The girl was stunned as the man laughed. Her hairs stood on end; the laugh was high pitched and frosted with hate.

The hooded figure grabbed his captive by the hair and pulled her to her feet, she winced in pain but held her tongue. Wormtail followed his master down the stairs and down another flight into the dungeons where he flung the girl into the floor; she managed to get her self back into a sitting position and glared at the man. "Do you know why your hear?" The figured asked in mock concern. The girl shivered but didn't answer. "When I ask a question you ANSWER" he said and raised his wand. Drawing an x across his chest and then flinging his wand out again with a quick snap of his wrist, the girl screamed in agony as two huge cuts opened themselves up across her chest, blood gushed through the new rips in her shirt. She choked back tears as she tried to breath, the pain almost intolerably. "Now lets try this again…" he said coolly. "What is your relationship to Harry Potter." The girl looked up and screamed at the man with difficulty, "I'll never tell you, you filthy scum bag! You're a liar and a fake!" Tears rushed down her face from pain and the man's servant gasped. The hooded man kicked the girl right in the face with a deafening 'crack'. "How dare you talk back to me" he said coolly as he raised his wand again.

"Crucio" he murmured with out a second thought. Erratic screams filled the dungeon as a brown haired girl lay on the floor twitching in agony. The man smirked at the girl's pain as he lifted his wand up; the screams died.

"Now my pet…. Maybe you'll listen next time." The girl looked livid. Her eyes were mere slits as emotions of pain and hatred scuttled across them. Her body was pale and blood had crusted itself sporadically around her arm as if she had been victim to a dog who had shook off red paint in an attempt to become dry. Numerous welts and cuts had surfaced all along her torso and abdomen and her skin was exposed in almost every place except those of a nature meant to be kept subdued. The hooded figure slowly glided towards the defiant girl, crouching at her level he hissed, "Do I need to punish you more?" The girl raised herself up and slowly raised her face to meet his. Red slits bore into her soul. She couldn't help but feel as if everything she had ever kept secret he now could see. With a quick move she spit in his face, or where a face should have been. "You will regret that" he hissed with such venom and loathing it made the girl shudder.


	2. Into the Ministry

"Harry, HARRY!" Harry woke with a start and was shocked to see he was wet, he looked around confused as a blurry red and white blob bounced up and down and around his bed. Slightly amused harry reached for his glasses and the blob became his best mate, Ron. "Ron, why am I all wet?" he asked bemused. Ron's ears turned scarlet, as he looked crestfallen. "Well, the twins and I—er…. You wouldn't get up!" he finished lamely. Harry laughed as he noticed the water bucket at the foot of his bed, and two other red head's eyes disappear from the threshold of his wide-open door. "So today is the big day huh?" Harry asked excitedly as he pulled on a clean, dry T-shirt. Ron looked as though he would explode with compressed excitement. "Harry, today is not JUST the day! Today is the day we've been waiting for!" Ron gave harry a look of 'duh' as he ran downstairs for breakfast. Harry went to Ron's dusty mirror and made a small clean spot. What was he feeling this time? He knew he could tap into voldermort's mind and Voldermort his, but…this wasn't near as defined as the others had been. Harry smiled wickedly; maybe those stupid occulemency lessons with snape did him some good after all! Harry's thoughts quickly changed to hatred as he thought of snape, he didn't know what it was, but one of these day's Harry was going to get him for still being loyal to Voldermort."HARRY DEAR!" Miss Weasley's voice floated up the stairs, a hint of worry carried with it. Harry looked in the mirror one last time; he seemed so pale; and trampled down the stairs as fast as he could, today was the day that Harry and Ron and Ginny would get to go with Mr. Weasley to spend a day in the life of an Auora!

Hermione lay panting on her bed, why couldn't she remember? All these scars you think she'd remember being in a crash. Her head throbbed with a dull pain as she ran through her mother's words, "_Honey, we're sorry! We were on our way to get your school supplies and then…I don't know." Her mom started to choke up, "we thought you were going to die!" her mom had given her only child a frightened look as she rushed out of the room bawling. _It just didn't make sense! She didn't even have her school list until this morning, and plus if she were out that long Harry and Ron would have been there. Panic over came her, Ginny's words to Harry this past summer rattled around her brain,

"_Can you remember what you're doing? Or are there big blank spots through your day where you can't remember what you did? Do you ever find yourself in a place and you have no idea how you go there?" Harry had shook his head no as a huge, relived smile spread across his face._

It couldn't be, Voldermort didn't want her, he wanted Harry. Besides, she thought, trying to reason with herself but to her great dismay, nothing came. Instead more evidence towards the latter came. She was Harry's best _girl_ friend, and it was publicized in their forth year that Harry, Hermione, and Krum were trapped in a heated love triangle, she was sure Voldermort keep up with the paper. Her mind wheeled in confusion and fright. Was she being placed under the imperious curse? Were her parents! They _were_ muggles so it could be so easy for a death eater to pull it off and get to Hermione. She cursed herself for being such a prat the day Moody had showed them the three unforgivable curses in class. If she hadn't continued to tell Moody it was illegal to do such a thing, let alone be placing the students under the curse she would know what it felt like, and probably know how to fight it. She decided it was time to talk to Harry and Ron. Working her brain furiously she started to scribble things on a blank sheet of parchment left over from last year.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all crammed inside the phone box outside of the ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley pressed his entrance code and three visitors' passes shot out of the coin slot after he had stated their business. Once everyone had on proper identification the phone booth rumbled and started sinking under ground. None of the children were amazed at the entrance hall of the Ministry of magic, instead a shiver rippled around the three adolescents. Since their fight there last fall the statue had been taken down and replaced with a larger statue of the minister himself protecting two young witchlings, his wand held high as water sprouted from it. The two witchlings who were crowded around the minister had their wands up in a mock fashion and from that water sprouted out. Mr. Weasley gave a grunt of dissatisfaction from behind the children. "Not at all big headed that one eh?" He asked the children and they all gave him a short little laugh. "This way lot." He said, heading for one of the many golden elevators. Dozens of paper airplanes flapped around the ceiling of the elevator as they descended to the Auora office on the fourth floor. Once they had arrived at the fourth floor Mad-eye moody and Tonks stood not ten feet from the elevator, and each other, screaming themselves to death. Tonks had long, bright purple hair and she looked like she had lost 20 years off her age. Her hair was pulled back into a tight plaid that lay nicely down her back. Mad-eye looked just as crazy as ever as he leaned on his walking stick, obviously frustrated. "Now nymphidora!" He said reasonably as tonk's whipped out her wand "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she hollered, raising her wand threateningly. Ginny gave a fake cough (much like Umbridge's to everyone's distaste) and Moody and Tonks both froze, growing, if possible, even redder as they slowly turned their heads to their visitors. "Morning" Mr. Weasley said brightly as he ushered the children forward. Moody cleared his throat, looking possessively rabid as he forced a small smile to come across his gnarled face. "Weasley's, Potter." He said thickly as he nodded to each of them and shook Mr. Weasley's hand. "Ah, _hem_, ready to go kids?" Moody asked in what he thought a friendly voice. If the children weren't so accustomed to Mad-eye they probably would have refused to go near him point blank, but they all looked at each other excitedly and nodded. "Good." Moody growled. Mr. Weasley had just finished hugging Tonks and her hair suddenly changed to a sick looking green color with a small 'pop'. She looked up and laughed, "I guess I wanted to stand out!" she said happily. Harry let out a loud laugh witch he managed to turn into a violent cough and Ginny laughed. "Nice harry, real smooth." Tonks took little notice of this as she grinned, "Ginny you'll come with me, Harry, Ron, you'll go with Moody." Harry and Ron gave each other hopeful glances; Ginny looked absolutely thrilled. "Awesome" they all chimed together. Mr. Weasley looked a little apprehensive but bade the children farewells, telling them that he'll pick them up about midnight after Tonks and Moody make their nightly rounds. With his warning to be careful he clamored back into the elevator with all the airplanes and disappeared behind closing silver doors.


End file.
